


Shaman

by Sparcck



Series: Harry Potter and the Cracktastic Crossover [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Authority, WildStorm
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers100, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcck/pseuds/Sparcck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't even try it; I'm wired to know what you're going to do before <i>you</i> do and I'll kill you right now if you so much as <i>think</i> about going for whatever you have in your pocket again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaman

**Author's Note:**

> Keyword 026: Teammates

Shen was at the controls when the alarm sounded. She keyed in the command for lockdown and gave the Carrier reign over its own systems. Since the last break and enter, it'd gotten a lot more paranoid, and only Angie could talk to it. Or Midnighter. Shen thought it best to avoid thinking about how _that_ unholy alliance had happened.

:: _We've got company,_ :: she telegraphed before anyone could barge into her skull.

:: _The alarms gave it away, I think._ :: Apollo, sounding mild and sleepy.

:: _Where?_ :: Midnighter barked, managing, post-coital, to sound like he could use a solid fuck up the ass. Shen smirked, and the man who somehow managed to appear without a Door raised an eyebrow, ran a hand through his hair, looking like this was all as big a shock to him as it was to her.

:: _Standing right smack in front of me, if you can believe it._ :: He didn't look threatening. Then again, they never do.

:: _You know, and too bad for whoever the fuck he is, I think I can._ ::

"I wouldn't move, if I were you." Shen let her wings beat the air around them once, catching the tails of his shirt in the wind and ruffling it around his waist. She noticed the edge of a tattoo on his hip, something with claws and feathers, red and black.

He adjusted his horn-rimmed glasses and a flush spread high on his cheeks. His voice was rough and reminded her of Jenny, English accent that should have been almost upper-class, if it hadn't been for the violence and too many years of fighting. And all the cigarettes. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Well, in that case, break out the champagne and we'll throw you a goddamn welcome party." The Midnighter stepped onto the bridge, his arms crossed over his huge chest.

The guy pressed his lips together and took a breath, then held up his hands. "Look, it's difficult to explain but I'm not here to fight."

"Excuse me if I'm not really buying that line right now."

"You don't have to bloody _buy_ anything, since this has nothing to do with you."

:: _Something's not right_.:: 

Midnighter smirked. :: _Maybe he's too stupid to realize he should be shitting himself right now._ ::

"That's not what I meant."

The guy didn't seem disturbed that they were obviously communicating silently, just continued his silent observation of the inside of the main deck.

"Apollo--"

"Swift, just tell me where this asshole came from."

:: _He didn't use a Door._ :: She took one step forward, and suddenly Midnighter was there, getting his hands around the guy's throat, almost lifting him off the ground.

"Don't even try it; I'm wired to know what you're going to do before _you_ do and I'll kill you right now if you so much as _think_ about going for whatever you have in your pocket again." 

The toes of his sneakers scraped against the floor as the guy kicked and choked and even Apollo seemed uncomfortable. He looked like he was still a kid, short and bony and probably not even halfway into his twenties. "Midnighter--"

The guy's glasses fell askew, and Shen could see thick, silvery scar tissue zig-zagging down his forehead. His eyes bulged behind his glasses and his knuckles were white around Midnighter's wrists.

"Fuck off, Apollo. You better start talking. Right. Now."

The guy's mouth was slack and shiny with spit and his lips started to turn purple, but instead of struggling he scrabbled his fingers at Midnighter's face and tipped his head back. He mouth moved, the barest whisper of Italian or Latin.

Shen dropped to her knees, her hands clapped over her ears, as alarms screamed in their heads, the Doctor, probably still in his quarters below-deck, shouting, :: _DOWN._ ::

She felt a wave of energy hit her, and the room was eclipsed by a blinding hot aura that knocked the Midnighter back, melting the leather from his mask, fingertips and palms.

"I don't want to hurt you, please--"

"Right, that was just a friendly warning shot." Apollo was the first one back up, glowing with the aura's residue. His brilliant face flamed with a halo of power and he flew at the stranger, two beams of energy sizzling from his eyes, his teeth bared. "That was cute, though. Almost as hot as the sun." 

The guy shouted something, definitely Latin, and held up a palm and a polished stick.

A wand, Shen thought dumbly, working the muscles in her shoulders, trying to get life back into the nerves along her wings. 

The beams hit an invisible wall around the stranger and refracted, smashing into the floor, tearing a hole three stories down.

"Are you all fucking mad, I said this wasn't any business of yours!"

"I think you've made it our business." 

:: _I'm not saying this isn't fun,_ :: next to her, the Midnighter was trying to peel leather away from his eyelids, :: _but we could use a little help from our Shaman right about now._ ::

The guy locked eyes with her. "Shaman?"

She flapped her wings, hard, and they brought her off the floor. "You can hear us?"

He smiled rubbing at the already mottled skin around his throat. "I mean, you're thinking loudly enough."

:: _Watch it, Shen, I got him._ ::

:: _Wait!_ ::

Apollo didn't seem to even have a chance, even from a foot away; his beams were diverted again, ripping into the hull, and the guy didn't even have to look at him. But he was breathing hard, staggering forward, his eyes bright and glossy and not quite right, electric green. 

"Getting tired? I'm all charged up."

The guy's hand shot out and grabbed Apollo by the back of the head, twisting his hand into his white hair. "Powered by the sun, yeah?" 

And Apollo screamed, his hands clutching at his eyes. Thick yellow steam billowed around his face, carving neon tears down his cheeks.

"Just a big ball of hydrogen, oxygen and nitrogen."

:: _DOCTOR!_ :: Shen shouted and flew at him claws out, knocking him away from Apollo and off his feet. He went down hard, looked half-dazed, sluggishly putting up his hands to ward her off. She slashed through his sleeve, tearing out three neat strips of flesh and blood soaked cotton, and he dropped back, keening in pain.

"You come in here and threaten _us_? You tell us not to defend our home? Who the _fuck_ are you?"

"I." His hands were shaking and he tried to lift his injured arm against himself, but Shen slammed it back to the floor, making him shout hoarsely. "I'm not here for you. I _told_ you--"

"Oh, yeah, asshole?" Midnighter was staggering to his feet, peeling the remains of his mask and gloves off. "So who _are_ you here for?" 

"He's here for me."

They all looked up as the Doctor entered, slowly, like it was an effort to put one foot in front of the other.

"Nice of you to grace us with your fucking presence," the Midnighter snapped, bracing Apollo up under one arm, holding his hair back and peering intently at him as his eyes repaired themselves.

"Sorry." Jeroen stepped around him and stood over Shen, his face weird, pale and blotchy. He looked taller than he normally did.

"Sorry. That's a help."

Jeroen took off his shades, but from this angle, looking up at him, Shen still couldn't see his eyes.

"Hullo, Harry," he said and the guy beneath her tilted his head back against the floor and smiled, brilliantly.

"Hullo, Ron."


End file.
